Gilded Cage
by drippingwithsin
Summary: Eyes blinded by loneliness, can not see the overwhelming darkness brewing just beneath the surface. [Sequel to Virginal Ties]
1. Wondering Eyes

**AN: **I received such lovely reviews for Virginal Ties that I decided to continue it. Thank each and everyone of you for welcoming me to OUAT Fandom with open arms. Going to be a while before some sexy times so just sit back and enjoy.

**Warning: **Suggested Torture **  
**

**Setting:** FTL two months later after Virginal Ties.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Crackling flames flickered from torches alining the frigid castle walls. Their warm light casting glowing shadows along the cool inky marble floor and dancing mischievously over the thick onyx armoring of the legendary Dark Queen's army. Formed into neatly lines, monstrous knights stood still as statues, patiently awaiting for the routine inspection to conclude. In front, pacing like a rabid beast, the caption made a show of spouting out orders through gritted teeth to his men and gently pointing out tiny flaws to his Queens.

Nearby, perched above all upon a gilded throne the Swan Queen watched onward with a look that showed polite boredom. Her sea-green eyes unblinking but ever unseeing. Her restless mind elsewhere and those delicate ears turned down to near deafness. The golden fabric of a light causal evening gown covered every inch of the creamy skin beneath it as was appropriate for the 'beloved' wife of the Dark Queen.

Graceful, regal, and beautiful she had the appearance of the fowl she was named after. Ever the Golden Swan.

Below her, standing midway upon the wide steps that ascended the thrones, the Dark Queen stood in all her hauntingly beautiful glory with all the posture and status of a Greek Goddess. Hair, black as a raven's feather, was specifically woven to carry the large silver crown now glittering in the warm fiery light. Her shapely body, covered in the confines of a flowing amethyst and black gown.

Countless eyes follow her every move and multiple pairs of ears soak in every word that fall from those crimson lips. They all listen and learn like the obedient pups they truly were.

All except for one that is. Darkened lust clouded orbs raked over the young taut feminine form and cracked greyish lips broke out into a lopsided grin. Oh, what he would not give to have at least a half a candle mark alone with the little swan. He would show her the pleasure only a man could provide. Images of himself on top of the fair queen thrusting into the moist heat betwixt those two creamy thighs came to mind causing the flaccid manhood confined within layers of clothing to harden. A slimy tongue slipped out licking away excess drool and feet shifted restlessly. Lost in the lustful haze, his greedy calloused hands reached down grasping at the ever thickening person.

Unbeknownst to him the brazen display does not go unnoticed.

Nobles and maids alike shared uneasy glances. Their gazes darting back and forth from the young fool to the ever regal presence of the Dark Queen, waiting with bated breaths for the inevitable. Finally irises black as pitch happen to side glance around the room and with a steady slowness they move, following everyone's line of sight from the smitten face of the knight to the occupied thrown above. Painted eyelids widen in realization only to narrow into slits. The temperature plummets a few degrees and everyone's rapidly beating hearts drop.

She knows.

Flames blaze within blown pupils and a glittering crowned head rotated in slow motion back to the man before her. The gaze is enough to strip flesh from bone. " And farther more you..Rose" a voice as smooth as finely shaved chocolate breaks through the caption's rambling, silencing not only him but the entire courtroom in an instant. In a shadowed corner, a young red headed servant's ears perked and like a faithful canine dainty feet rush an edger body to her master's call. "My wife seems to be a bit fatigued, escort her to the sleeping chambers at once."

"Of..of course, your majesty." Inclining in a slight nod, the girl curtsied.

Emma's young features twisted into confusion but pale pink lips dared not open in protest instead the young queen rose upon two steady feet with a certain grace that could only come from careful breeding and rigorous training. With Rose by her side the pair made their exit. Leaving the rest alone with the Dark Queen.

The ancient oak doors slip shut with a solid click, the sound eerily sharp against alert ears and weary souls.

* * *

A long drawn out moment of pure silence and a deep breath was pulled through flared nostrils. Suddenly sure steady hands and arms shot forward together, with purple sparks crackling out of finger tips, they dramatically spread far apart.

As if they were yanked by invisible ropes, knights went soaring through the air hitting opposite sides of the stone walls with sickening thumps. Groans of agony and gasps of surprise echoed throughout the room. Had their Queen finally gone mad? Some stayed still on their backs in a primal display of submission whilst the other more braver ones made the foolish attempt to move towards her only to find disobedient limps.

She glides down the final five steps, the dark fabric of the royal gown bellowing behind her like an hypnotic nocturnal river. The steel colored sandals upon her dainty feet making soft thumping noises as they draw nearer to the quivering lone form standing in the centre. His mocha eyes wide with animistic fear, they could only watch the predator come closer and closer. When she reaches the final distance betwixt them she slowly begins to circle him, those two dark abysses scanning over every inch of muscle and bone. Finally she comes to a halt behind him and sniffs in disapproval.

"kneel" The sudden sound of her voice startling the young knight so much that he almost lost his balance, luckily it was regained quickly.

Shakily knees bent and a shuttering body lowered. He was not one to believe in anything so easily but now with terror pulsating through his veins, curling an already fluttering stomach and slamming into the leaping organ deep within his chest, he found himself praying to whatever deity above that they would spare his lonely life.

Unfortunately, the Gods and Goddesses were not in his favor, that pitiful woven rope of fate now lay with the Dark Queen. A small hand came down clutching the back of a thick sweat drenched neck. "Tell me boy, do you know what happens when a stallion of low breeding becomes a little too unruly with one of my prize mares?"

A mouth opened and closed a few times then finally slipped shut when an answer refused to form on a thickening tongue. When met with silence full red lips parted into a wicked smile. The little naive lamb has walked right into the jaws of the wolf.

Slowly a dagger rose within the young knight's view, its blade curving elegantly into a serpent's tail, the spotless metal reflecting the blown pupils and twisted features merely inches away. The obsidian handle, carefully carved into the head of the snarling beast, is clutched in the strangled hold of tan feminine fingers.

The world halted on its axis and a horrifying realization dawned within a dull mind.

* * *

Throughout the castle, screams were heard their sounds sending shivers down spines and goose pimples across flesh. Some of the younger occupants jumped in fright with all the alertness of a herd of startled deer whilst the other more seasoned ones simply lowered their heads, silently praying to Hades that the poor soul's death would be swift.

**TBC**

* * *

I know, I know, short but smh first chapters normally are. Anyways How do you like my Regina? I thought I would make her evil mainly because shes the Evil Queen so I doubt she would be all sunshine and roses. Emma I'm sad to say will be a typical lonely housewife for a little while at least but I wanted this to be more realistic. Please do not be shy, leave me a review and tell me what you think.- Next Chapter will be more of Emma


	2. Inner Turmoil

**Chapter 2**

Porcelain skin glowed brightly in twilight's eerie blue luminescence, causing it to stand out dramatically against the monochrome background of the stone castle wall. With soft milky hands clutched tightly around the frigid moist railing and body clad in a flowing ivory gown. The Swan Queen had all the elegance and manifestation of an demigoddess descended from the tops of Mount Olympus. The soul warming ray of hope in the consuming darkness. A savior if you will but like most appearances it was deceiving. A beautiful lie in the sea of harsh truths, she was their Golden Swan and the Dark Queen's golden goose. Everyone gazed upon her in admiration whilst familiar sea-green irises reflected disgust.

Little did the fools know that their preferred Queen was drowning, tangled in and dragged down by the inky tendrils of a forced masquerade. No escape beckoned. No aid offered. She really should not be surprised. After all, who would willingly go against the Dark Queen's wishes.

Her eyes glazed in thought and ample chest ascending and descending with the evening tide.

The bitter Autumn breeze ran through silken curls like a lover's caress causing strands of gold to tickle delicate feminine features but even with that slight irradiation, Emma failed to acknowledge it. She had been long deadened to the world around her.

Emotionally, physically, forever numb.

Eyelids slipped closed in an vain attempt to will a sensory depraved body to life. To drink in the approaching freezing night air and feel its harsh touch against quivering flushed skin. Hoping beyond hope that the sweet relief of pain would come. Lids fluttered open. She should have known better then to hope.

A final ragged breath escaped thin pink lips and a weary body turned toward the entrance of the chambers.

Three lite candles illuminated the area giving the impression of a warm welcoming atmosphere. An illusion, a crippling beautiful illusion. A deep sigh. Shoulders sagged, the ever present dark gray cloud of loneliness weighing down heavily upon her very being. In the centre an enormous bed stood covered in layers of quilts and rare furs although the piece of furniture might as well have been made of freshly fallen snow. Every night she laid those corn silk curls upon a goose down pillow, the young queen could not help but to feel frail and forlorn.

She glanced around the room until eyes finally landed on the small desk in the corner. Another sigh. She had not written her mother since the ritual and in all purity she still did not wish to.

She thought back to when her mother first told her about the marriage, it had been arranged since her birth to unite the White with the Dark Kingdom. She had weep. Tears, large and flowing, seared bitter paths down flushed cheeks.

Betrayed and deceived by the people she loved the most, an anguished soul drew inwardly; closing the metaphorical doors to everyone and anyone around. Yes, she would play the pretty princess. The barging coin, representing the White Kingdom; specifically created to barter for their pitiful lives. So, in a mental daze she was bathed, preempted, and dressed in a golden wedding gown and given away to the highest bidder.

After the ceremony, another horrifying revelation was whispered into her ears. She recalled the blank expression on her mother's face when the explanation came to an conclusion and the one of pure shock upon her own. It was not enough that she had to go through the agonizing process of being forced into a loveless union but now it was all about the ritual. An ancient practice that would set both kingdoms' minds at ease. She snorted. As if she was some sort of untrustworthy whore, if they only knew how guarded she was growing up they would have never even demanded such a thing.

But it was what her people demanded and that, she was told, was all that mattered.

So, two nights later she found herself laid out upon an offering table like a sacrificial lamb and looking onward with horror filled eyes as her flower was plucked in a room full of strangers. Her purity wiped above their brows and her mother's womb. Humiliation complete utter humiliation, if she could have crawled under a rock and never seen the light of day she would have.

Now that she pondered about it she should have never made that wish because was this not a glorified rock? A place where she was hidden from the outside world like a treasured trinket. Some would argue that she should be grateful to live in such luxury. She scoffed at such ignorant thinking.

A bird in a gilded cage was still a bird in a cage.

She glided to the table, gently lowering herself into the unoccupied cherry wood chair, hands reached for a parchment and quill.

* * *

Candle marks burned onward till the full moon's light peeked through heavy curtains.

Emma stared down at the blank parchment, with a small hand hovering a quill centimeters above, her appearance was seemingly calm inwardly though, a massive storm was raging. Her restless mind running through all the things she wanted to tell her mother. But how does one tell their mother that they were miserable? That the only time that they were allowed out of their chambers was when the the last rays of sunlight peered through the pines. That anyone that had anything remotely resembling a cock betwixt their legs was forbidden to even cast a mere glance upon her form.

It had been two moon cycles since she arrived at the Dark Queen's castle and not once had she been touched intimately or other wise. Was she not good enough for the Dark Queen's attention? Was she that unworthy that she did not even deserve a glance from the ever regal Regina, Queen of the Dark kingdom?

A growl and the quill went flying across the room.

"Well, someone has a temper." a gruff feminine voice shattered the silence like delicate glass.

Emma's body jolted in alarm and a few deep breaths were pulled through flared nostrils. "Red" She twisted around to glare at the unwanted visitor in a more personal level. The other occupant stood meters from her with a mischievous grin spread across full lips. With their shapely body clad in a deep red cape and hair falling down around milky shoulders in loose raven curls, one would have to be blind to not notice the raw beauty of this woman.

Pink lips tightened in attempt to hold back a smile. "How many times must I remind you to make your presence known before you enter my chambers?"

The laughter halted but the grin widened. "Numerous, but I do so love to watch you leap in fright."

A snort. "Haven't you gotten anything else better to do?"

"I do but is it so wrong for an old wolf to actually want to see her little pup." Calloused hands were placed on each side of Emma's shoulders, giving them a gentle squeeze.

* * *

Red had been 'given' to White family by the Dark Queen herself as sort of companion guard mixture to the little princess when she was only five summers old.

When the brunette first arrived she was frigid, infuriated, barley even saying more then a hand full of words to anyone that is until those golden chocolate eyes of hers first landed upon the tiny form of the White Kingdom's Princess. Little Emma had been galloping through the castle one Winter's day when her foot landed the wrong sending the tiny girl tumbling forward onto the cracked hard stone.

Red, whom had been standing near by, could only sit back and watch in horror as the whole thing took place.

Rushing over to the fallen princess she began scanning and sniffing for any sign of an injury. The wounded look upon the child's face was enough to melt that deadened heart of hers.

From then on where Emma was, Red was sure to be near and everyone had knowledge of this. They also knew that behind that dark beauty lay a beast that if riled would not hesitate to kill if someone foolish enough to threaten a certain blond haired pup.

The White Queen was always compassionate of course, but with the duties of being the Queen taking up her days and most of her nights little time was spared for the princess. So, the werewolf unknowingly became a surrogate mother of sorts to her. Emma followed her everywhere like a tiny shadow. Doing everything and anything that the wolf did or at least attempted to. Red was an invincible hero, that could do anything and everything in those naive curious eyes which if truth be told amused the older woman, not to mention other people, to no end.

* * *

Caught up in the inner turmoil, Emma failed to reply that is until a finger begin tapping against her left temple.

"What troubles that wondering mind of yours?"

A deep sigh and blonde curls were leaned back against a well- muscled abdomen, green eyes look upward only to be almost blindly by a brightly lite grin. "I think the better question is what isn't"

The woman behind her sniffed. "Your existence still being ignored?"

Not trusting her voice, Emma nodded. The grip on her shoulders became tighter.

A moment later soft lips brushed against were a finger used to be. "Do not fret my little pup she will come around. That I vow." Red pulled back and began strolling towards the exit. "Now I must be off. I shall let Rose know that it is time for your nightly bath."

The doors slipped shut with a sharp click leaving the room blanketed in a deafening silence.

Emma closed her eyes tightly and sighed mournfully. "I hope you're right"

* * *

Chestnut irises stared down at crimson hands in mild fascination. Having been on the smooth skin for more then half a candle mark, the blood had already begin to dry around the edges causing the sensitive area between fingers to become irradiated. Nostrils flared taking in the trance amounts of copper lacing the air; the scent both exciting and revolting to the Dark Queen. Every since she was a little girl and witnessed her father gutting a freshly slain stag she had always been intrigued by the life giving liquid.

She recalled with glee how it sluggishly dripped down the coarse brown fur only to pool into a neatly formed puddle onto the forest floor, staining the leaves and filling the air with that distinctive metallic scent. She smiled warmly. Ah pleasant memories.

"You always were a messy child." An amused voice sounded from behind.

Regina's head snapped up in surprise, curious eyes immediately landing on another figure occupying the entrance, almost instantly full red lips broke out into a wicked smile. "Mother" the word sounded smooth as satin in the silent room.

A devilish grin and the woman began strolling forward, the midnight blue corseted dress covering pale skin dragging the floor creating the illusion that she was floating. "Hello my love, how have you been?" The older woman wrapped her daughter in a tight constrictive hug.

Regina gently withdrew, eyelids narrowed and bloody arms crossing. "I've been well, but I must ask where haveth you been? It has been years Mother."

"Oh darling, you know your Mother has a gypsy soul." And that was the explanation, no more, no less, which was fine by the Dark Queen she had no desire to know what her mother had been up to.

Emerald stared deeply into onyx one until finally the more youthful of the pair softened a bit. "I've missed you"

A soft hand was laid gently upon Regina's cheek. "And I you, Now go and wash up darling you stink of peasant sweat and fear." The elder scrunched her nose in disgust.

Eyes rolled heavenward but obediently feet padded their way to a well-placed bucket. Soiled limbs plunged into the lukewarm water with enough force to send a wave of the clear liquid clashing onto the floor. It was childish yes, but she could not help it she absolutely loathed that her Mother could still command her like this, Regina looked down at the bucket watching as the clean water turned into a reddish brown color. A deep sigh. Why must everyone choose to defy her? Was she not a fair queen? "Mother, you never did inform me of the reason why you are actually here."

A light laugh that never failed to send shivers up and down weaker spines. "Is it not oblivious darling, I merely came to see your new blushing bride."

**TBC.**

* * *

**AN: **Sorry it took me so long my Great Grandmother recently passed away. Oh, the reason why Emma is in a different gown is because people back then especially royalty changed clothes constantly from evening wear to royal duties etc. Please Review I would love to know if this is alright or not lol I know its going slowly and the Characters are OOC but I thought different land different personality(especially Emma's)


	3. Bonding

**Warning: **Graphic torture so read at your own risk. Also a sexy treat at the end. **  
**

**Chapter 3**

The answer slithered its unwelcome slimy way into sensitive ears causing the ever stoic queen to physically cringe. She had been secretly hoping since the unity that her mother would not have received word but alas her fretting was all in vain. The people demanded a grand wedding and against her better judgement, that's what was reluctantly afforded to them. Now, her mother, probably from the mouth of a lowly peasant, learned of her little 'secret'.

_Lovely, s_he had to quite literately force herself not to groan. She was never going to hear the end of this. _  
_

"Regina darling, are you certain that you' re well?" Painted eyelids blinked rapidly, clearing clouded vision and mind, it was then she noticed the two shinning emeralds staring back at her in obvious look of amusement. Regina frowned in confusion not knowing the jest of the situation.

Cora for her part was tickled to no end at witnessing her daughter so uncharacteristically out of sorts but after a few glorious moments she decided to take pity upon the girl. "You've been boring a holes in my face for the last few flame flickers now."

Try as she might the brunette could not help the blush that crept onto her cheeks. "Apologies mother"

A hum of disapproval and a moment of silent passed. "Well, Where is this precious jewel you keep so obsessively tucked away?"

In all purity, she had no desire to permit the elder woman any where adjacent to her wife. Her mother always did like to share and the mere thought of those hands on her things was just too much. She shuttered. Emma was her wife, her queen, her prize but mostly she was simply _hers. _The soiled damp rag was twisted until palms burned painfully. "It is late mother, surly you can wait till morn." the suggestion coming out through gritted teeth.

The elder grimaced, none too pleased about her daughter's decision. "And how shall I know that you won't whisk the little swan away whilst I slumber?"

A delicate throat swallowed thickly and Regina looked towards the elder holding an unblinking gaze with a look of determination. "You have my word."

The pair once more lapsed into silence until. Arms flew upward in defeat, making Regina jump in surprise. "Oh, very well if I must" Suddenly an index finger pointed towards Regina and eyes narrowed. "but I shall see this girl come morn's light is that clear."

Another sigh. "Yes mother."

Thin pink lips broke out into a satisfied smile "Good girl, now tell me do you at least have some sort of entertainment arranged for me."

Childlike excitement flashed across those obsidian orbs and delicate features twisted into dark amusement giving the younger woman an almost manic look. "Oh yes mother, the Gods must be truly with you today for I just recently acquired a new pet this evening."

Intrigued, Cora quirked a finely shaped brow. "Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Trained?"

A wicked smirk pulled crimson lips upward. "No, but I personally tore the wildness from his eyes so he should cooperate with minimum complaint."

Pleased at the recent news, hands clapped together. "Good girl, now I grow restless and are in dire need of some sort of;" A throat cleared. "release. Would you be a dear and take me to this pet of yours." Regina nodded, gesturing toward the exit. "Of course, mother right this way."

They made their way out in comfortable silence, each step was taken in sync despite their eyes being trained forward.

Heavy oak doors were heaved open by two thickly muscled guards allowing mother and daughter to enter. Regina wrinkled her nose in the disgust. The overwhelming pungent musky air was thick and always seemed to cling to your person like a drowning rat. Yes, she had been down here numerous times but the scent always seemed to get to her the most. Also there was the underlining feeling of death in this place that tickled the hair on the back of your neck and caused gooseflesh to break out upon your skin.

The pair descended the stone steps unhurriedly one by one until they reached the entrance to a dark hallway illuminated only by small torches alining the walls. Confidently the two strolled down it until a door at the very end was reached. With a small amount of strength, Regina pushed the door open until the whole area came into view.

The entire room was stone from the ceiling to the hay covered flooring. But it was what was in the centre that drew the women's attention, hanging from two short chains embedded into the frigid grim thick wall a young man a swung from tightly bounded wrists. With straining arms high above his head and legs stretched to their maxim length, he was presented to the women like an sacrifice. Regina walked forward, each step echoing throughout the room, halting a couple of meters from the man. Her eyes darkened at the the scent and sight of blood, eyes slid downward to the source. She sniffed in amusement. The stallion was now a gelding.

The elder smiled warmly and glided over until she was centimeters behind the brunette. Her surprisingly strong arms wrapped around a shapely waist, pulling the brunette close, she rested an delicately shaped chin on the crook of Regina's neck. "Watch my darling, watch as the liquid life drains from his loins and trials down his legs to the ground." Pools of liquid shadows slid away in both embarrassment and shame.

She felt her mother smile widen. "Do not be ashamed my love, for you see his blood is worth less then the filth it lands upon." Still eyes stayed downward.

Cora growled, patience growing thin. "Look at him!" Incisors pierced tanned skin forcing a whimper of pain through Regina's lips. "Do not be weak! Now look. at. him."

Eyes shot upward. "Good girl" Cora cooed, using a thumb to rub circles on a taut stomach. "Now you shall see how pathetic is. He is nothing but a worm beneath your feet but he foolishly struts around masquerading as _your_ superior." The grip tightened around Regina's midsection. "You must show him my darling, you must show him whom is queen. Whom rules this land. Whom is the person that holds his very body and spirit in their grasp." Every whom was being spat out through bared teeth like a curse.

Facial features hardening in disgust, she steps out of Cora's grasp towards the only other figure in the room. Behind her, a smile broke out into a proud sadistic grin. "That's it my darling go forth and show your mother the proper way we deal with peasants."

Anxious to honor her mother, a heaving chest puffed outward in a determined display. "Yes, mommy" the childish name rolling unconsciously off her tongue. Long feminine fingers spayed out on her right hand and purple smoke surrounded the limp in a thick miniature fog for a moment then just as rapidly cleared leaving behind a coiled bull whip.

"Wake you useless cur!" The serpentine piece of leather uncurled falling onto the floor below with a soft thump.

Lids sluggishly slipped open revealing clouded pupils. The gaze once bright with youth was now dulled by pain and exhaustion yet the young man unknowingly looked death in the eye.

Flashes of the young man staring at her wife with eyes dripping with lust, of that red tongue licking dry chapped lips and of those stubby fingers grabbing a hardening cock filled her mind fueling the carefully caged rage inside. It felt as if liquid fire was injected it her veins. He must suffer. He must die. She is mine. _Mine!_ Teeth bared, Regina growled lowly in her throat sounding anything but human.

"You look upon my wife with that lusty gaze of yours and you have the gall to look me in the eye!" The whip came down with a sharp crack slicing through fabric and skin. Confined in the shadows emeralds twinkled mischievously and shark like teeth bared. "Well now that _is_ interesting." it was whispered so low that only the person that's lips it fell from heard. Cora chuckled lightly. Yes, jealousy, jealously will indeed drive a person mad.

"My..my qu.. An arm came down bringing the whip right along with it. Once again clothe and flesh were shredded. "I am not your queen." The sentence was punctuated with a crack. "You thought you could please her with that stubby cock of yours!" The young man's face contorted in agony, body bowing and heels digging into the wall behind. Inwardly, he prayed to the Gods above that they would at least grant him the mercy of unconsciousness.

No such plea was heeded, once again the Gods turned their backs on the young man leaving him to the Dark Queen's wrath. Tonight he would feel every last stroke of that unforgiving whip until the last breath was pulled into that now empty chest.

Another crack and blood sprayed across the room splattering Regina in the face and mouth. She licked plump lips and the core betwixt two quivering thighs pulsated as the distinctive metallic twang flooded her tongue. She groaned wanting nothing more then to shove a hand up her royal gown and fuck herself right at that very moment.

The whipping continued for at least two more candle marks until boredom finally sat in.

The room once gray stone now looked as though it had been dipped in red paint. The air before musky and stale now was invaded by the strong scent of copper.

Head cocked to the side like a curious puppy, Regina watched with rapt fascination as warm crimson liquid pooled from ragged cuts and seeped into already soiled clothing. She shuttered, sifting foot to foot, feeling cool wetness on her thighs.

Cora glided over to her daughter placing a hand on a trembling forearm catching Regina's attention. Emerald met pools of onyx and a smile broke out across Cora's lips, she leaned forward giving the young lingering kiss on the cheek. "Good girl" it was breathed into Regina's ear causing goose pimples to break out across flesh. It was then Regina knew it was time to leave before her mother's darkness intoxicated her. "I grow weary mother, I trust you will take care of this." A nod to the dieing man.

"But of course, go you must slumber." Another kiss was place on Regina's forehead. "Oh, and darling do take care of yourself I practically smell your lust from here. " She gave Regina a light pat on the behind spurring her onward. With a puff of purple smoke Regina was gone leaving the poor soul's fate in the hands of her mother.

A hand waved in front of the man, cloaking him in crimson smoke, healing and cleansing wound after wound. Once the last scratch was mended and the last drop of blood washed away lids pried opened. Grateful eyes fell upon the beautiful older woman mere centimeters from him, lips turned upward in a lazy smile. The Gods had heard his prayers, he had been spared. "Than...thank..." Not being able to voice his gratitude eyes locked onto the woman's form once more. The smile slipped from his lips. He knew this woman. "N..no..no"

Watching as recognition dawned in those blurry eyes, a smirk broke out into a devious Cheshire grin. "Now my pet, the real fun begins."

That's when he did the only thing he could do. Scream.

* * *

The dark essence consumed the chambers like a ravenous beast devouring every thing in sight leaving only the Dark Queen in its wake. Swiftly, she strolled over to the enormous bed standing in the centre and laid down fully on the soft furs. Not having the time or the patience for foreplay she quickly magicked the heavy gown away revealing the flawless tanned skin hidden underneath. A sure steady hand skipped over all other pleasure points searing an invisible path downward until they met their throbbing goal. With her index and middle finger she begin circling her nearly painfully swollen button rapidly. Regina's white teeth sunk into a bottom lip and chocolate eyes rolled upward in bless. "Gods" Still, even though the pleasure was great her body pleaded for more, always more. She side glanced the reflective glass across the room and a dark thought crossed her mind causing a groan to fall from plump lips. _Godsdamn it! _

"Mi..Mirror show me my wife now!"

Knowing by instinct that now was not the time to speak the mirror obediently followed his queen's order.

An vision came into view of elegantly decorated room, the whole area was made of perfectly cut stone whilst the floor itself like the rest of the castle bore the Dark Kingdom's signature inky marble. In each corner, statues of varies goddesses stood ever watchful of their mistress's vulnerable form. Regina immediately recognized the area as the bathing chambers of her wife.

Submerged within the depths of bubbles and tediously prepared water laid the Golden Queen herself with corn silk curls splayed out across milky shoulders and baby pink lips parted in a contented sigh. To her left standing waist deep with a sponge clutched in a tiny hand, a young dark haired house slave caressed the silken skin of her lady with the utmost care.

Moisture flooded Regina's already drenched core and an unoccupied hand unconsciously came upward to palm a full breast, fingers tweaking a stiff nipple underneath. Despite the mirror being a good distance away, she could just make out the flaring of nostrils and the shy pink tongue peaking through lips. Her need growing, she could not take it any longer and with one swift movement two digits were plunged deep within heated wetness and a steady pace immediately begin, all the while keeping her gaze trained on the reflection.

Eyes slipped closed letting image upon image invade the conscious of long onyx nails and pure white teeth sinking deeply within pale flushed skin, bringing forth the life's blood that flowed just beneath the surface. She moaned, picking up pace. The palm of her hand now slamming into the swollen bundle of nerves. Shots of pleasure coursed through her body causing it to arch upward into a hunter's bow. The muscles along her forearm and abdomen burning like fire with every stroke. The wrist of her right arm protested its strain by sending shock waves of dull pain through the bucking body making her take short breaks in between rapid thrusts. Still the fantasy continued of the Golden Queen bending to her will, begging upon fallen knees for a mercy that would not come. She pinched a nipple roughly.

And that was all it took.

Swift and nearly violent her climax hit with the force of a mid summer storm. Wave upon wave of tingling desire ravaged a sweat slicked body, leaving Regina breathless. "Oh Gods, Emma" She breathed the name of her wife with every muscle clench until the last flutter. She laid there a moment then sighed suddenly feeling drowsy, she carefully pulled her fingers out feeling a slight gush behind them. Finally when a rapidly beating heart calmed and a breath was captured. Eyelids slipped closed allowing Morpheus take her into the sweet abyss.

** TBC..**

* * *

**AN: **Hope ya'll liked this lol..Anyways the reason why Regina was not jealous over the slave was mainly because house slaves where not even thought of as people. Also I kind of mixed the Victorian era with the ancient Greek. Blame it on me watching entirely too much Spartacus and The Tudors.

**Next chapter- **Cora meets our little swan and it doesn't go as you might think.


	4. The Queen of Hearts

**Chapter 4**

Dawn came and with its refreshing embrace also followed the bitter promise of winter. Cold thick frost covered every blade of grass in a sheen of white giving the illusion of freshly fallen snow and in the royal fields the enormous feather legged horses crushed through it blowing out puffs of air like furred dragons. In the stables, early morning laborers whom been out since the first ray of sunlight appeared through the pines worked non-stop seemingly not bothered by the unforgiving frigid bite of the pre-winter air nipping harshly at their skin. Some even having sweat upon their brows.

Inside the cozy confines of the castle, however, it was a drastically different scene.

Burrowed within several layers of thick snow bear pelts and beautifully hand woven quilts, Emma slumbered with only the tip of her nose sticking out for fresh air. Even at eighteen Autumns she still slept with the wildness of a child with bent limps sprawled out in awkward angles and hair splayed tickling, heating her neck. She would make quite the sight if one could see her but ever since she was a child she insisted on being covered from head to toe. At the time, her mother found it rather humorous and began calling Emma her little caterpillar. Which would in turn aggravate the little girl to no end prompting a squeal and a "I'm not a whum!" followed by a rather adorable stomp from a tiny foot. The White Queen would just laugh harder at the her little girl's antics.

She also had a tendency to sleep rather deeply.

Which was the main reason why at the moment, the sleeping queen failed to notice the chamber doors being pushed open nor was she aware of the feet padding nearer and nearer. Once they came to a halt right beside Emma's head a soft feminine laugh echoed throughout the room at the humorous sight and in the next candle flicker she found herself jolted awake rudely by the sudden uncovering of her face. Bright sunlight reached corneas, blinding and confusing the blonde for a moment.

"It's time to wake my little pup." Red grinned at the sight, she always did love waking up Emma ever since she found out that her pup was anything but a morning person.

Emma groaned tugging the covers back. "Go. Away."

Red chuckled, placing a hand on what she assumed was a shoulder and shook. "Come on pup, you need to get up or your 'beloved' wife will be very cross. "

The furs were tossed exposing a scowling face. "Why on earth would she be cross?" Emma's eyelids slammed back shut whilst the rest of her face scrunched as if she caught whiff of something vile. "Could you at least close the curtains?"

A head shake. "I'm afraid not. your highness"

Emma huffed and commenced her ranting. "Gods has the cock even crowed yet? Why on earth did she want me up at this dreadful candle mark?"

"I know naught but you best make haste." The brunette teased, placing a hand on the messed head and running her fingers through blonde locks. Emma sneered, not amused at being forced out of her warm cocoon, she pushed her body upward onto her elbows. "But it is cold." She whined sounding more like the little princess Red first met then the ever regal golden queen.

Growing tired of the queen's childish behavior, the brunette shot her a stern look.

Emma cringed. Yes, it was amusing when other people received that 'look' but when it was directed towards her, she had to fight the urge to place protective hands over her behind. "Alright, alright I'm getting up." She sat up fully and began fluffing pillows to cushion her back.

Pleased at the show of obedience, a smug grin broke out across the crimson lips and the she wolf motioned behind her to an unseen person. Taking this as her cue, Rose seemed to materialize out of nowhere carrying an breakfast tray and with practiced ease she settled the contents over Emma's lap. She glanced down at her queen, giving her a warm smile when she felt those sea-green eyes upon her face. "Will that be all? your grace."

Emma looked down at the hand-made plate loaded with varies foods and nodded. "Oh yes of course, if anymore were added one would argue that Molly was trying to fatten me up like a winter solstice goose." She jested with the young maid referring to the castle's elderly cook.

The women broke out into light giggles, knowing all too well about Molly's nearly obsessive need to keep everyone fed. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court may I present to you the ever regal golden goose" Red laughed and mock bowed.

Emma retaliated by sticking her tongue out which to her dismay only prompted more laughs.

Taking a deep breath to quell the giggles, Rose strolled over to the closet. "What do you want to wear today? your grace."

The blonde hummed in thought. "I haven't a clue." Sea-green located the brunette. "Red?"

"Wear the emerald one with golden trim." A finely shaped eyebrow raised in question causing Red to shrug. "it is elegant yet casual and since we're both in the dark this morn it is also safe."

Satisfied by the answer the golden queen raised an arm and flicked a hand rapidly, signaling to the girl her final decision. Rose nodded back then carefully reached into the closet and plucked the expensive fabric off the rack. She held it up for a moment, running calloused hands over its soft texture, she finally sighed longingly at it. Must be nice being a queen. She snorted in mild jealously.

Placing the dress on her forearm, she walked over to the medium sized oak dresser nearby and yanked open the first drawer revealing corset upon corset hand-made of course, from the finest materials. Long fingers rifled through the stack, and unblinking eyes looked carefully over each, until the right once was finally located.

Corset and dress in hand, Rose walked across the room making it by the bed just in time to see the last bit of morsel being shoved through perfect teeth.

Placing the dress on the end of the bed, Rose waited patiently for the food to be chewed and the signaling nod to be carried out.

Once the tray was removed, Emma swung her legs over the side only to hiss a moment later when bare feet came into contact with the freezing marble floor below. "Gods it's cold in here." Placing a fist on each side of her hips, she pushed upward balancing her weight onto slight shaky legs. She walked a few steps forward until she came to an floor length mirror and halted.

The lady in waiting came up behind her mistress and begin tugging at the night dress, sliding it with the utmost care upward and over her mistress's head.

Once Emma was all the way exposed, The blonde wrinkled her nose in disdain but said nothing as the red head walked back over. Every since she was a little girl Emma loathed those things. Their tight embrace felt more like an tether then an fashion accessory. Sure hands lingered over pale flawless skin as they placed the fabric over full breasts and a taut torso.

And so the torture began.

With every yank of the thread Emma's breath hitched, the constrictive material taking always little by little with each tug. White teeth gritted, a slight twinge of pain was already shooting through her ribs. Finally after what felt like a lifetime it came to an end and the dress was tugged over her form.

"Rose leave us for a moment." came a command from across the room.

Emma turned her head towards Red whom was still perched upon the bed seemingly forgotten and questioning eyes scanned over the older woman. The she wolf's face was a blank mask, telling nothing but holding in everything. Behind, unseen by Emma, Rose nodded at the wolf then turned to her queen so that she was in Emma's line of vision and curtsied. She left with purpose and haste, shutting the doors with a sharp click.

* * *

A deafening silence blanketed the room that is until curiosity became too much for the blonde. Emma raised an inquisitive eyebrow at the older woman.

"You had something you wish to speak to me about?"

Red let out a ragged sigh, running hands over skirt covered thighs. "Yes, I wish to speak to you about Rose."

Emma's head jerked back a bit and her facial features scrunched together in confusion. "Rose? What about her? Is she alright? she seemed fine."

"You do not see the way she looks at you?"

Emma's face colored in mild frustration."What are you going on about?"

"She gazes at you with desire in her eyes, Emma. It must stop."

"You must be mistaken, her gaze is only that of admiration nothing more, nothing less and farther more you know perfectly well that it is normal for someone of her status to look at me like that. I am a queen after all." Emma tried to explain but even to her own ears it sounded halfhearted and weak because truth be told she had her suspicions about the girl.

Red pushed upward from the bed, striding over to the younger woman and took delicate hands into her own. She waited patiently until those sea-green locked onto her own golden forest orbs."You may be a queen pup but you seem to forget that I am a wolf. I can smell her want for you Emma, and I can also hear her heart pick up when your flesh is exposed." Emma glanced away, not liking where this conversation was heading.

"Listen to me" Red reached up and grabbed Emma's chin roughly, snatching the queen's head back to look into those feral eyes once more. "_Listen_. To. Me. You must put an end to it."

"Ho..I do not care. Send her away, demote her, but Emma something must be done before the girl does something foolish." The greater threat hung in the air like an toxic cloud. Emma, although young was not naive, she had heard the rumors of Regina's wrath and she knew that if/when the dark queen should ever find out the girl would no doubt be killed. A large lump formed in a swan-like throat and Emma could feel tears prickle at the corners of her now deep green eyes. She was familiar with very few people in this castle so to loose one over something so mundane as a simple crush was almost too much for the young queen to bare.

Seeing seer anguish twisting her pup's face, the brunette pulled Emma into a tight hug. The blonde buried her face in the sea of black hair. "It's not fair, Red"

A few reassuring pats on the back. "I know pup, I know but it is for the best."

They stood there for a few flame flickers, drinking in each others comfort and aiding one another to move onward. "Come now, dry those eyes so we can tame that wild horse's mane of yours." Emma snorted then stepped away, bringing a slightly shaking hand to her face she wiped away the wetness with the back of her thump. A steadying breath was taken. "Alright, Lets get this over with."

A giggle filled the room.

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the she wolf "And just what is so funny?"

"You said that very same thing just before you were wed."

"Oh ha ha you are soo humorous tell me, why are you not a jester again." sarcasm dripping from her voice.

Before Emma had any time to react, a firm hand slapped across her behind hard. "Ow!" Automatically reaching down and rubbing the stinging skin soothingly, she looked at the older woman and glared which only prompted a smirk in return. "Just be lucky it was not over my knee."

Emma grumbled but wisely kept her mouth shut as she plopped down in the chair opposite her vanity mirror and table."Well it's time to be a queen once more." Red snorted, walking up behind Emma, she reached beside her and plucked a soft bristled brush from the table.

And so the preparation for the masquerade began.

* * *

Head held high and hands resting daintily across a corseted torso, Emma glided into the the room with all the dignity and grace of the queen she was born to be. Her ever alert sea-green eyes instinctively began scanning the room, ever aware and ever cautious of any danger that might occur. Red had practically drilled this into her brain when she was small. _Always be prepared. Know your exits and always little one know your enemy._ Immediately they landed on the main scene.

Sitting to the side of a massive stone fireplace with her back ramrod straight, Regina stared unblinkingly in its mouth. Her usual onyx orbs seemed clouded, distant even, reflecting only the flames in front of them but strangely enough that is what caught the young queen's eye. No, that honor belonged to the consuming presence of the woman sitting to the left of Regina. Emma halted a bit in step. She disliked meeting new people and she especially disliked when it was done when no warning was given. Sea-green eyes squinted to get a better look but from where she stood it was impossible to make out the woman's face.

"Well come along dear don't be shy. I have someone I would like you to meet." An amused voice dragged her back to reality. She blinked rapidly that's when she noticed the dark eyes upon her and the smirk tugging at full lips.

Emma blushed crimson, wringing her hands in sudden discomfort.

The other woman turned her gaze to Emma and laughed lightly. "Oh my, she's a skittish one isn't she? Come childe I do not bite." Emma's heart skipped a beat, why did she have the horrible feeling that there was a hidden _much_ that belonged at the end of that sentence. Darting her eyes back and forth a bit, she finally made the reluctant decision to move forward.

In a surprisingly chivalrous move, Regina strode over, meeting Emma halfway she took one of Emma's hands into her own slightly calloused one then proceeded to escort her towards the only other occupant in the room."My dear, this is my mother Cora, The Queen of Wonderland." When the woman came into a clearer view, it was all Emma could do just to breath.

With silken reddish black hair, carefully piled on top of a regal head, lips the deepest of crimson and eyes of sparkling emeralds the woman was simply flawless. Those jewels locked upon hers, the fine hairs on the back of a pale neck rose in a sort of primal fear. Those eyes, Emma shivered. Suddenly an image of a tigress flashed through her mind. Both alluring and dangerous they have captured many with their beauty but slaughtered them all with teeth and claws. Emma trembled at the mental comparison. This woman, this ravenous force, this creature of elegant darkness plucked cords deep within her soul. Whispering sweet nothings into virgin ears and twisting a naive mind in the most delicious ways.

Raising fluidly to her feet, Cora glided over until she was merely centimeters away from the blonde and just stood there scanning over every once of exposed and covered skin that was available to those greedy eyes. Although a some what petite woman, she seemed to overshadow Emma with her presence, making the blonde feel small and weak like a new born kitten. Her heated breath falling upon thin pink lips with every flare of her nostrils, its spicy scent doing sinful things to Emma's sensory organs making the blonde feel intoxicated and slightly dizzy.

Someone's throat cleared bringing the blonde back to her senses.

Now feeling the weight of two pairs of eyes upon her, Emma blushed, fighting the urge to sift her feet under the elder woman's gaze. "Hello" the timid greeting was low and unsure, sounding more like a squeak of a mouse then the powerful queen she was. An amused open mouthed smile broke out across full lips and Cora reached over only to gently take Emma's chin in a warm hand, she slowly lifted the girl's head."Oh my darling;" She glanced at Regina. "She is adorable."

The younger queen's eyes darted away, her blush deepening in embarrassment. Standing behind her just out of sight, Regina glared, dark eyes shooting warnings at her mother. Cora rolled her eyes in return but then grinned manically when a mischievous thought came to mind. "We really must get to know one another." The hand slid away from Emma's face only to land on her quivering forearm. "Tell me little Emma, how would you like to accompany me on a tour through the royal grounds?"

Even though the warning bells were borderline deafening, Emma beamed at the mention of going outside. "Ye..She winced suddenly feeling nails digging into her back. "Mother, I'm not sure that is such a good idea." The warning was silent but all too clear.

"Oh nonsense Regina." Cora waved a hand dismissing her daughter altogether. "You simply can not keep the poor girl caged in her rooms forever." The elder woman took one of Emma's hands in to her own. "Now, come along darling, we have much to discuss." She gave Emma a gentle tug towards the exit, looping an arm through the blondes when they were side by side, she guided them into step.

Just when they were about to step out of the doors, the elder woman slyly turned her head to look back over the younger queens shoulder and locked eyes with Regina, full lips broke out into a wicked grin.

* * *

Regina watched their departure with clenched fists and a heaving chest. With a flick of the wrist she cast a silencing spell. She picked up the nearest thing, a crystal vase, and threw it against the wall. Shards of glass, rose petals, and droplets of water rained down blanketing the far corner with debris. Feeling slightly better, she lifted the curse. "Graham!"

A enormous man clad in thick furs seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Yes, your majesty"

"My mother and wife are outside, I want you to trial them and if you should see anything remotely suspicious do not dwindle or even think come to me immediately. Is that clear?" Graham nodded, his deep brown eyes flashing with something unknown. He made a step towards the exit. "Oh and Graham" He paused, jerking his head back. "Do make sure you stay out of sight."

"Yes, your majesty" He gave a slight bow then left, leaving an angered Regina alone with her thoughts. After a moment, she plopped down in the nearest chair and let out a ragged sigh. Damn her mother and damn Emma for being so innocent. She swore under her breath, the unfamiliar feeling of guilt gnawing at her gut.

"Godsdamn it!" She just basically sent the lamb into the jaws of a wolf.

**TBC...**

* * *

**AN:** Changed my username. The last one looked too much like an email address ha anywho after contemplating for a while I finally came up with it when I listened to a Rob Zombie song (Living Dead Girl) plus it just fits me since I will write any paring be it old/ young incest etc. etc.


End file.
